(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structure of a bicycle for children, and in particular, a bicycle which can be folded and the pedaling direction can be manually controlled from the rear of the bicycle.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional bicycles for children having a front and rear wheel, pedals and/or auxiliary wheels do not provide structure allowing the bicycle to be folded. Therefore, such bicycles are not convenient with respect to transporting or storage. In addition, the parent of the child cannot assist the child when the child is pedaling the bicycle. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a bicycle for children which can be folded and facilitate storage and shipping.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a bicycle for children, wherein a flexural mechanism is provided between the front and the rear frame allowing the structure of the bicycle to be folded for storage and transporting.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a bicycle for children, wherein a control shaft is provided to control the direction of the bicycle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a bicycle for children, wherein a grip is pivotally mounted to a handle, and in application, a mounting ring is employed to fix the grip and when not in use, the grip can be pivotally folded so as to minimize the size of the bicycle for storage.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a bicycle for children, wherein a rotating shaft is provided to the front frame, and a control shaft is provided to a support frame, and two cables are used to connect the rotating shaft and the control shaft, thereby the control shaft controls the direction of the bicycle.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a bicycle for children, wherein the center shaft position of the rear wheels is provided with two auxiliary wheels, and when the two auxiliary wheels are extended and touch the ground, they provide an auxiliary function to the bicycle.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.